


JeanMarco - How we fell in love

by Stimemia



Series: JeanMarco - A College Romance [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, M/M, Romance, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimemia/pseuds/Stimemia
Summary: Jean and Marco are starting in college. Little did they know that they a) would be each others roommate and, b) would fall in love with said roommate





	1. Chapter 1 - Marco POV

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, finished on and of course posted on Valentine's Day 2017!  
> Hope you enjoy!

_I fell in love with you._  
I don’t know how,  
I don’t know why.  
I just did.

 

 

Jean was the best roommate I had ever had. Not only because I had a major crush on him – although I have to admit, it did have something to do with that fact – but also because he was just generally nice to me, and to everyone, he could cook some of the most amazing food and the room was always clean, because _he always cleaned._ Whenever he felt stressed or sad, he would either clean or cook.

I leaned that his father had left him, his mother and his little sister at a small age. His mother then got cancer when he was 14, and he had to take charge at the household. He worked two jobs after school, just to provide for his little sister. She is 13 years younger than him, so she was just a baby when he had to become the head of the household.

His mother got better thankfully, but just in time for him to start college. He didn’t want to, but his mother pushed him to it, saying she couldn’t live with herself if he didn’t go to college.

I told him about my family, although there was not really much to tell, besides the fact that my parents were divorced, and I mostly lived with my mom, since my dad had gotten a new wife and kids. My parents were very rich, and I had always gotten everything I wished for. Which is why I always wanted to go off to college somewhere far away, since then I could try and live my own life. My mother insisted I signed up for every music club there were available, and I did, but mostly because I loved music. I had a guitar in my room, and a piano. Jean would bug me day and night to hear me play something or even sing, but I wouldn’t since I can’t perform in front of others.

Jean and I were like night and day, and when I told him than, he insisted that I was day, because my smile was so bright. That made me blush, and he dropped the subject.

 

“Hey Jean?” I suddenly said. We were lying on the couch and watching TV. It had already been three months into the semester, and Jean and I was inseparable. We had gotten other friends of course. We had our own little friend group.

It consisted of Mikasa, her brother Eren and their friend Armin. I didn’t know why Armin was friends with them, he was the complete opposite to the two of them, but it wasn’t my business I guess. Those three shared a room in the Maria complex. Normally the college wouldn’t let girls and boys share a room, but I guess Mikasa just was _that_ scary. She wouldn’t leave Eren’s side. She was always with him, no matter what.

Then we had Reiner, his boyfriend Bertholdt and their friend Annie. Reiner and Bertholdt shared a room in the Maria complex with a guy named Connie. He was kind of weird, but he was also really funny.

In the Sina complex we had jean and I, Ymir and her girlfriend Christa, they shared a room with Annie and Sasha – who was practically a female Connie, except she ate, like _a lot_.

And that was all our friends. Of course Jean was my best friend. We never said that of course, because Jean had this ‘no homo’ thing going on, beats me what that was about.

There were three complex on Trost college ground. The last one is the Rose complex, which is where all the teachers and professors live. Eren often disappeared to that complex, if it was to get rid or Mikasa or because of something else, I didn’t know. But then again, it was really none of my business.

While I was sitting in my own thoughts, I hadn’t heard that Jean had answered my ‘Hey Jean?’, and he was now looking at me.

I slowly turned my head and got the biggest shock. “ARG Jean! What the hell?!” He just laughed and said: “You said my name so I looked at you, thinking you would say something more, but you never did.” I glared at him, “and you just decided to keep staring at me?” That made him blush, “no I, I d-didn’t, uhm I…” That on the contrary made me laugh and him left to glare. He sighed, “so what did you want?”

“Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go and get something to eat before our next class? Which reminds me, when _is_ your next class?” I then asked. “Well my next class is at… 3:30, and what times is it now?” – “2” I said, “2…” he repeated, “okay let’s get something to eat.”

He jumped up and waited for me at the door. _Oh my god he is cute. I could just hug him all day long. And kiss him. Oh I wonder what kind of sounds he would make if I kissed him? What taste would he leave at my lips? What would happen if my hands started to roam all over his body? What would happen if they started going south –_ NO MARCO! Okay deep breath. Okay what just happened? Okay, okay chill, it’s just hormones right? Oh don’t lie to yourself, you’re in love with him. At that comment from my brain I looked at Jean. Really looked at him. His multi coloured hair, his big green eyes, his amazing body, his red lips… My eyes drifted down, his amazing – NO! Yeah you’re so head over heels for him.

Just don’t ever let him know.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jean POV

_Loving you_  
is like  
breathing…  
I just can’t  
stop.

 

 

Marco was acting weird. He kept spacing out, blushing and looking away. Every time I asked what was up, he just smiled _that smile_ , and said nothing. Maybe he was dealing with something? Maybe it was his parents? A lot of answers to a lot of questions flew through my head, but no question was so often as ‘WHY WON’T HE TALK TO ME?!’

All the while we were eating, Marco kept looking around. Maybe he was searching for someone? Maybe he had a nightmare?   
“Hey Marco?” He jumped at my voice and looked at me. “What’s wrong? And please don’t say nothing.” He _blushed._ That goddamn cute freckled Jesus fucking _blushed._

“Uhm, well I… I-I well you know, I…” He trailed off without much explaining. Maybe it was something with his music? I got kinda pissed that he wasn’t going to say anything else, so I snared: “Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” He looked at me, his eyes screamed ‘help me’, but his mouth said nothing.

I could see Marco debating with himself. Probably whether he should tell me or not. Just when he was about to say something, Sasha and Connie decided do interrupt.

“HEY GUYS!” Goddammit I wanted to send those two back to hell, because that was sure where they came from. “Hey Connie.” I mumbled while I kept looking a Marco. He looked like he had lost all determination to tell me. Oh god I could just kill Sasha and Connie.

Suddenly Sasha looked at Marco and her eyes widened. “OH MARCO! Are you gonna tell him the thing?!” Marco looked up and blushed, but before he could say anything, I blurted out. “WHAT THING?!” Then Connie, as stupid as he is decided to say: “That Marco likes a boooooy.” Or maybe I should say sing? Anyway, I was shocked. Was this the secret that he couldn’t tell me?

I looked at him. “Is that true?” It probably came out like I was judging him, because he blushed even more and nodded. I then smiled. “Was this what you were afraid of telling me? That you’re gay?” Marco looked up again, and nodded again. Then he said in a small voice: “You-you’re not mad?” I shook my head no and smiled at him. He looked so relieved.

I then got a little hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me? Did you really think I was going to judge you?” He looked up at me again, and his face softened. “I’m s-sorry Jean… I-I was just… I mean… My parents don’t, don’t approve… A-and…”

I understood now. He was afraid I wouldn’t approve since his parents didn’t. Poor Marco.

I stood up and went around to hug him. It may look or seem weird, considering we only had known each other for about 6 months.

 

To be honest I really didn’t see the big problem. So he liked guys, so fucking what? It’s not like he was an alien or anything, he just happened to not find the female human being attractive.

I really didn’t know why I was putting so much thought into this, stating why I absolutely did not care. _Maybe it’s because you like him._ The “mature” part of my brain said. I knew I liked him, I just didn’t feel practically comfortable with him liking someone else. I mean who would? I was in love with my best friend, and he was in love with someone else.  

 

We ended up falling asleep on our couch back at the dorm. Don’t ask me how we got there, because honestly? I can’t remember.

 

********************************* 

 

The following weeks where normal and without any incidents. Except, Marco refused to tell who it was he was crushing on.

“Come on, is it Jeager? Is it Eren Jeager?” He just smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s not Eren.” I grumbled. “Then WHO is it? Goddammit Marco. I thought we were best friends?” At that he blushed. _Crap,_ I thought. We never actually _said_ we were best friends. “I… mean… We _are_ best friends right?” At that he smiled, _thank god._ “Yes of course Jean! Why would you even _ask_ that?” Then we both just laughed, and had a major pillow fight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Marco POV

_I still_  
remember the  
feeling I felt when  
I first started  
talking to you.

 

 

Too soon it was the Christmas holidays, which meant I wouldn’t see Jean for a whole two weeks. We made a deal that we would text every day and that we would skype as much as possible. But just before we had to part, Bertholdt and Reiner was throwing a little Christmas party for our little group of friends.

Reiner’s parents had a small lake house, to which we all went. Eren brought beer, to which he never seized to stop reminding us.

Christa and Ymir had decorated the whole place with Christmas lights and mistletoes. On one hand, I really wanted to drag Jean under one and smack my lips to his, but on the other hand I was way to chicken to even think about doing such thing.

We all ended up sitting in the living room, around a small coffee table with some Christmas cookies on. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was because it was Christmas or maybe it was some third higher power, but somehow Jean and I managed to sit side by side on the couch. The only bad thing – Err, good thing? – was that we had Reiner on one side, he was leaning away from us though to talk to Bertholdt in the chair. On the other side we had Sasha _and_ Connie, who though, ‘well of course we can sit _5 grown people in this motherfucking small couch…’_

Jean then turned to Connie and asked: “Uh Connie? Would you mind moving to the chair next to the couch? You’re kinda squishing us…” At that Ymir, who previously sat on the floor with Christa, flung up and sat in the chair. Connie looked at Jean with an I’m-sorry-but-then-again-I’m-not-really-that-sorry look.

 

All in all, it was pretty cosy. I got the feeling, that more people knew of my crush on Jean, than I originally intended. At first I just told Bertholdt, but I guess news travel fast. The only one not to know was, of course, Jean. At to say he was pissed, was an understatement…

“Wait, so you’re saying you _all_ know who Marco likes, and _I’m_ the only one who doesn’t?” Jean had asked when Connie decided to mention it. Jean, Jean, Jean… How can you be _so_ dense? He had then looked at me. “Why? What?” I had just shrugged.

 

I was about to leave campus. My car was packed and running. I was just saying goodbye to everyone. “Bye everyone.” But just before I went to open the door to my car, Jean called. “Wait Marco!” I looked behind me, only to be caught in a bear hug. “I’ll miss you Marco…” He whispered into my ear. “I’ll miss you too Jean.” I was about to let go, but Jean didn’t. “Uhm Jean?” He quickly let go and looked down blushing. “Sorry… uhm… Just… Drive safe.” I took his hand in mine, we were both crimson red, and said: “Of course. I’ll call when I get home okay?” He nodded and I got in my car and started driving.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jean POV

_You wanna know_  
who I’m in love  
with? Read the  
first word again…

 

 

I watched as Marco left campus, and all I felt was emptiness. I wanted him to stay, I wanted to hug him, wanted to kiss him. I wanted to count every single one of those adorable freckles. Something at the back of my mind screamed: “GAAAAAAAAAY!” But I didn’t care. Of course I was gay. I had fallen in love with the most amazing boy ever.

 

Marco texted me a few hours later.

**From: Freckled Jesus  
Hey, I’m home now. I don’t know why I didn’t call, but I thought you might be busy or something. Anyway, call me or text me when you can xx**

“xx” I thought. Didn’t that mean “kiss kiss”? Or was that just me? I decided to text Sasha before I did anything else.

**To: The Cookie Monster  
uh sash? what does xx mean? i just got a text from marco and he wrote xx at the end of it and im freaking out**

I got an answer a few seconds later.

**From: The Cookie Monster**  
well i just asked christa and ymir and they say it means kiss kiss  
btw they think its cute that u like marco ;)

**To: The Cookie Monster  
wait what? i never said that? did i ever say i liked marco go away you like marco**

**From: The Cookie Monster  
wow rel smooth jean anyway what r u gonna text him back?**

**To: The Cookie Monster  
idk maybe hey sorry i didnt answr i was in the shower?**

**From: The Cookie Monster  
YES thatll leave him thinking about ur naked body in the shower DO THAT**

**To: Freckled Jesus  
hey, sorry i didnt answer was in the shower**

**From: Freckled Jesus  
That’s okay ** **J** **Do you want to skype?**

I had to think of that. OF COURSE I WANT TO SKYPE! But I had to seem reserved or something.

**To: Freckled Jesus  
im sorry man i gotta go to the mall with ma sister but we can still text ;)**

**From: Freckled Jesus  
It’s okay, I have to practice my piano now anyway ** **J**

WHAT WAS I THINKING? I wanted to skype. Of course I would. What is wrong with me? I couldn’t just text him now saying I changed my mind, that would seem weird.

I just stared at his message. Especially his smiley face. Did he make those to everyone? Or just me? Was I special? I mean he did send me a ‘xx’, right? Didn’t that mean something? Oh god I’m pathetic. I need to talk to Bertholdt and Reiner.

**To: Bertholdt  
how did u know u were gay?**

I cringed at the question. It was way too forward, and not at all what I wanted to ask. But oh well, too late. I got a text from him a few seconds later.

**From: Bertholdt  
Why do you ask? Do you think you’re gay?**

**To: Bertholdt  
uhm, idk maybe? its just that marco is making me weird**

**From: Bertholdt  
Then I don’t know? Maybe you should ask Reiner? I mean, what exactly is Marco doing, that is making you “weird”?**

**To: Bertholdt**  
ugr, idk. my stomach feels weird everytime i see him and when he smiles  
i already said to myself i liked him so idk  
oh god forget i said that  
nobody can know  
our secret, rite?

**From: Bertholdt**  
Sure, Jean…  
But do me a favour?  
Please tell Marco as soon as you find out?  
To be honest?  
I think he is having the exact same problem as you are right now ;)

**To: Bertholdt  
wtf, bertl? He already told me he is gay…? stupid gaydar**

I looked at Bertholdt’s last text. _He is having the same problem as me? What the hell does that mean? He can’t be having the same problem; he already knows he is gay. What the fuck Bertholdt?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Marco POV

_Wherever you are,_  
whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you

 

 

I played the tune again, and again, and again, but every time it just felt wrong. I kept thinking of Jean. His soft hair, his sweet smile, his smell, the way he moved ever so gracefully. Oh god I can’t do this. I banged my head towards the piano, and an awful sound came out, I cringed. I then sat up and continued playing, since I had to finish this. Well not really, I just really wanted to finish this. Suddenly I got a text.

**From: Bertholdt  
Jean is an idiot, btw this is Reiner**

**To: Bertholdt  
Uhm why? And hi Reiner?**

**From: Bertholdt  
I just played around on Bertholdt’s phone, and suddenly I was checking his messages. And then I read conversation he had had with Jean. And Jean is so dense man**

**To: Bertholdt  
What did the conversation say? Not that I want to know of course. Just curious…**

**From: Bertholdt**  
Suuuuuuuure…. Anyways here:  
\-- Attachment: 1 image –

**To: Bertholdt  
OMG? He just? Bertholdt just said? And Jean didn’t understand?**

**From: Bertholdt  
Nope, dense isn’t he? And you ike this guy? ;););)**

**To: Bertholdt  
NO I DON’T!**

**From: Bertholdt  
Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

Oh god, oh god, oh god. It could only be a matter of time before Jean found out. Crap. Crap. Crap.

No I can’t think of this now. I have a song to write. Well not _really_ a song, more like a tune, a melody. As my fingers swept across the piano, my thoughts were on Jean. Everything about him. All that stuff that made me fall in love with that idiot. Thank god he hadn’t found out yet.

 **From: Jean**  
hey u promised i could hear u play somtime  
when?

I didn’t know how to answer that?

**To: Jean  
Uhm I don’t know, maybe sometime after winter break? **

**From: Jean  
ugr i hav to wait that long?  
bullshit  
anyway see u later  
i miss u ** **J**

I stared at the little “I miss u” from Jean. It made my heart stutter and my stomach filled with butterflies. Oh I was in so much trouble.

**To: Jean  
I miss you too xx**

I had an inner battle on whether I should put the “xx” or not. My I’m-in-love-with-Jean-so-much-it-hurts half of my brain won and I actually sent the message with the “xx” there.

Now on with that tune/song/melody of mine… Welp, I'm confusing myself now. Ups.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jean POV

_Life is so short, so fast_  
The lone hours fly  
We ought to be TOGETHER  
You and I

 

 

 _Crap…_ He sent the “xx” after I sent my “I miss u”. What did that mean? Maybe he just sent xx to all his friends? Right? I took a deep breath.

“JEEEEAN!” I heard my six-year-old little sister call. The next thing I knew, was that I was lying on my bed with her on top of me. “Hey Sal” I said. “I MISSED YOU!” She screamed into my ear. “SALLY! Don’t annoy Jean! He’s tired.” I heard my mom yell from downstairs. She might still be weak from her sickness, but man could she yell. Sally pouted and left my room. I laughed quietly when suddenly, I got a text from Sasha.

**From: The Cookie Monster  
how long’s ur dick?**

The Fuck?

**To: The Cookie Monster  
the fuck? are u high again sash? is connie with u? are u smoking weed again?**

**From: The Cookie Monster  
whaaaaat? nooooooo ;) just answer the damn question u dimwit**

**To: The Cookie Monster  
idk sash okay? Why do u even wanna kno?**

**From: The Cookie Monster  
fine, i wanted to pressure marco into something**

**To: The Cookie Monster  
and u thought my dick size would help with that? wtf?**

**From: The Cookie Monster  
nvm he already did the thing**

**To: The Cookie Monster  
WHAT THING?!**

No answer after that. I waited, and waited, then I waited some more. I even tried to text Marco _and_ Connie to see what was up, but neither of them answered.   
“It’s probably not even that interesting…” I mumbled to myself.

**To: The Cookie Monster  
SASHA! WHAT THING DAMMIT!**

**From: The Cookie Monster**  
u’ll find out when u get back on campus…  
after Christmas holidays

**To: The Cookie Monster  
dickhead**

What was it?

 

**To: Werido #1  
what is it marco did? Sasha wont tell me**

**From: Werido #1  
if sasha wont tell u, then i wont tell u**

**To: Werido #1  
asshole**

**From: Werido #1  
dimwit**

**To: Weirdo #1  
connie! Tell me!**

**From: Werido #1  
dense motherfucker**

What the fuck? I wasn’t dense?


	7. Chapter 7 - Marco POV

_You are my best friend,_  
my human diary,  
and my other half.  
You mean the world to me and  
I love you

 

 

I can’t do this. _I can’t do this._  
I can’t name my melody after _Jean…  
_ I hate you Sasha.

Maybe if I just never play it to him. Yeah that could work. Except…

 **From: Sasha Braus**  
horseface wants to hear ur song  
sorry not sorry  
i told him

 **To: Sasha Braus**  
Really, Sasha? Seriously?  
Oh God  
I can’t do this! I can’t play it for him!  
  


**From: Sasha Braus**  
come on dimwit  
ur song is amazing, and its only like named after him  
and i mean, don’t you know other people whos name is jean?  
no?  
sorry ;)

 **To: Sasha Braus**  
You sure don’t seem very sorry…  
I can’t just say: “Hey Jean, I wrote a song, and it’s named after you! Don’t ask me why, because I can’t tell you.”  
The Fuck Sasha?

 **From: Sasha Braus**  
yeaaaaaaah, sorry i told him but ur on ur on now  
i g2g  
c u 2morrow

Goddammit…

“MOM! I’ll start packing now! I’m leaving tonight!” Of course there came no answer, I mean who was I kidding? I sighed and started packing all my stuff together. Christmas holidays were almost over, and I had to leave tonight. Then I had a weekend at campus before classes started again.

**To: Jean  
I’m leaving tonight, I’ll see you later :)**

**From: Jean  
can’t wait :)** **xx**

I blushed. Oh god I was in so much trouble. Sasha had tried to make me confess to Jean. But I just couldn’t. I mean, it would ruin our friendship, right?

****************************

After a five-hour drive from my home to Trost College, I couldn’t wait to see everyone, but especially Jean.

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to be around the guy I love every day, especially since he doesn’t feel the same way.

I drove into the parking lot, and got out of the car. Just then I was attacked into a giant bear hug. “Jean.” I said, “Marco.” He answered. I got hugged harder, and suddenly I felt squished. “Jean, you’re kinda squishing me.” He let go immediately, “hehe, sorry Marco.” He said while scratching the back of his neck. We just stared at each other for what seemed for an eternity, until someone coughed behind Jean.

“Hey Jean, you’re not the only one who’s missed Marco you know.” A voice said, and suddenly a brown-haired girl with chips in her mouth attacked me. “Sasha!”

The whole meet-and-greet was really nice. Suddenly it was 5 pm, and I was starving. Jean and I went back to our dorm, and he started cooking, while I unpacked.  
“Hey Marco?” I hummed a response. “Can I ever hear that song you’re writing on the piano? Sasha told me about it.” I froze, and blushed. _Crap. I completely forgot about that._  
“Uhm, uuh, y-you know it-it’s not r-really t-that g-good… sooooo…” I didn’t know what I wanted to say, I just knew, that if I ever played the song for him, he would ask what it was called, and _I couldn’t tell him that!_

Jean just laughed at my response. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know.” Then he flashed me one of his infamous smiles, and I melted. Oh my god. “I-I mean you c-can hear it… uhm I’m j-just not finished with i-it.” Jean then looked at me and smiled _again_. “That’s okay, I’ll just hear what you have.”

The truth was, I was completely done with the piece, I just couldn’t bring myself to actually _play_ it for him. And I especially couln’t tell him what the piece was called. No way.

We ended up eating in silence. Then we got into bed. I had somehow managed to promise Jean, that he could hear my piece _tomorrow._ Fuck me, right?


	8. Chapter 8 - Jean POV

_We don't know what went wrong tonight_ __  
_Everybody's got no place to hide_ __  
_No one's left and there's no one to go on_ __  
_All I know is my life is gone_ __  
__  
Sing for reluctant heroes __  
_Oh give me your strength, your lives are too short_ __  
_Oh, where is my lover?_ _  
_ _I can see your face, I can hear your voice_

 

 

I didn’t know it was possible, but somehow, Marco had gotten even _cuter_ , over the break.

I looked at him as he looked at the piano in front of him. “Marco?” I asked, he looked at me. Oh my sweet freckled Jesus he was cute. “Okay, I actually finished the piece, uhm so…” He trailed off looking back at the piano. Then he began.

The music swirled out of the piano and around me. It was like I could actually _see_ it. He played a tune that was both sad, and beautiful. It sounded exactly like I felt. In love with someone you can never have. He played the piece to the end, and I was almost crying, because it was just _that_ amazing. I don’t know if it’s possible, but I just fell even deeper in love with him, than I already was.

When he was finished, he looked up at me, and blushed. “So yeah, uhm that’s it.” He said, then he stood up to collect his notes. _Wow,_ I thought, and “wow,” I said. “What’s it called?” He froze in what seemed like shock. “I-I haven’t given i-it a name, uh, y-yet…” _Bullshit. I know you Marco, and can look right through you._ “You’re lying.” I said with a smirked, he blushed even deeper red. It was almost crimson. “Uh okay, you really wa-wanna know?” I nodded and he stood up completely. Then he said with a strong voice:

“You.”

“Wow, that’s a brilliant name for that piece. ‘You’, I mean, I could clearly feel the heartbreak in it, and ‘You’ is just a genius name for a heartbreak song. I mean –“ but he cut me off by saying.

“No I mean, ‘you’ as in ‘Jean’” And then he blushed so much that I thought he would explode. _H-he named the, the s-song after… me?_ Was the song to me? About me? I couldn’t collect all the questions that were in my head, so I did what seemed the most reasonable thing to do in my situation.

I kissed that damn cute freckled boy.

 

He seemed shocked at first, but soon enough, he leaned into the kiss. It was kind of awkward and sloppy, but I didn’t mind. I actually kissed him!

When I pulled back, he was blushing. “Jean?” He then asked. _Crap. He didn’t want to be kissed. Of course not you idiot! You’re a guy!_ My mind had an inner debate with itself while Marco just looked at me with the softest look ever. “Why did you do that?” He then asked. “Uh I, I don’t know. I, uhm, I just, really, really like you… Have for a while now.” Now it was my turn to blush. Suddenly he hugged me.

“I really like you too, Jean.”

 

_And that would be the story of how Marco played a piece on his piano for me, I confessed my love to him, and he returned it._

_This, this is our story._

_And it’s only just beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the end of my JeanMarco Fanfiction! I hope you all liked it!


End file.
